


happy new year.

by piangei



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piangei/pseuds/piangei
Summary: turn of the century.
Kudos: 7





	happy new year.

Meta receives a free calendar, but the date starts on the end of December.

Nobody questions a happy new year. Her twins obviously can't question it either; they were just born a few hours ago, and she finds herself looking alternately between the white walls of her hospital ward and the calendar in her hands. Her mouth runs dry, almost as if it was never dry earlier. They expected a smooth delivery, and she was every bit overjoyed at bringing the children into the world just like any expecting woman would. 

They commemorated her children's birth with the change of the calendar.

But she knows that it won't be the first turn of the century; when the year 0 looks at her in the face, she feels as if she had died at the past era a few hours back, along with everyone else. She is a few hours old like her children, like everyone else in this new year on this new era, and she stills on her bed.

It will be _before twins_ if the twins were to die, or if they were to be unsuccessfully born.

It will be before twins _again._

Time isn't real, and the Royal Institute controls this foreign, named concept in this horrifyingly beautiful country.

_Happy New Year,_ the calendar reads. You're a few hours old.


End file.
